1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bar clamps and more particularly to a bar clamp having an arrangement for displacing a clamping jaw a large distance in order to securely clamp a workpiece by cooperating with a corresponding clamping jaw.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional eccentric clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,314 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The clamp operates as below. A workpiece is preliminarily clamped between a clamping jaw of a fixed but pivotable clamping jaw carrier 12 and a clamping jaw of a displaceable clamping jaw carrier 10. Next, counterclockwise pivot an operating handle 11 about 180 degrees to cause the clamping jaw carrier 12 to pivot a predetermined small angle so as to longitudinally displace the clamping jaw of the clamping jaw carrier 12 a predetermined distance as indicated by Y.
However, the patented clamp suffers from a disadvantage. In detail, the displacement distance Y is relatively small. Hence, the clamping force exerted upon the workpiece is not sufficient. It is understood that a user has to latch and unlatch the operating handle 11 a number of times before the workpiece can be securely clamped. Thus, a need for improvement exists.